


Works inspired by the Heistverse

by bodysnatch3r



Series: The Heistverse [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysnatch3r/pseuds/bodysnatch3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick list of all the works inspired by heistverse that are, however, <em>not</em> on ao3. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works inspired by the Heistverse

## Possessed by Light 

> **Art**

  * [Art for RSP chap2](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/85443434931/for-ohmaedhross-fanfiction-possessed-by-light) by ladynorthstar
  * [Cuddles](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/95047030161/ohmaedhros-wanted-some-heistverse-to-cheer-up-so) by ladynorthstar



> **Graphics & Gifsets**

  * [Light A Match](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/131764525759/he-never-thought-hed-be-able-to-want-so) by arrkenshield
  * [You Did Nothing Wrong](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/123229218204/you-did-nothing-wrong-father-possessed-by) by arrkenshield
  * [Love And Pride](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/122860520925/dworin-week-day-02-music-king-love-and-pride) by arrkenshield



> **Fic**

  *  [Gifts](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/123038317553/dworin-week-day-04-gifts-a-conversation-between) by arrkenshield 



> **Misc (fanmixes, etc)**

  * [Putrid Souls](http://theheirsofdurin.tumblr.com/post/86591989203/putrid-souls-hobbitlotr-modernau) by theheirsofdurin 
  * [Teeth Sinking Into Heart](http://8tracks.com/youknowthegirls/teeth-sinking-into-heart-a-dworin-heistverse-fanmix) by orchis



## Collateral Damage 

> **Art**

  * [I'm a Fucking War Hero](http://artsybizaar.tumblr.com/post/50331387725/everyone-needs-to-go-and-read-this-fic-right-now) by artsybizaar
  * [Fili and Kili](http://artsybizaar.tumblr.com/post/52109010430/heres-another-heistverse-doodle-i-did-a-couple) by artsybizaar
  * [Becca](http://artsybizaar.tumblr.com/post/75465377876/my-favorite-thing-ever-is-when-photoshop-crashes) by artsybizaar
  * [Thorin](http://heartoferebor.tumblr.com/post/82883558173/but-nothing-feels-real-and-nothings-felt-real) by heartoferebor



> **Graphics & Gifsets**

  * [Let Me Go](http://heartoferebor.tumblr.com/post/105302605012/he-never-thought-hed-fall-in-love-with-a-pair-of) by heartoferebor
  * [Collateral Damage](http://theheirsofdurin.tumblr.com/post/81431113618/the-hobbit-modernau-collateral-damage-an) by theheirsofdurin
  * [Army Road, Number 5](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/127888974199/is-the-guilt-too-much-to-bear-he-asks-sickly) by arrkenshield
  * [Running Up That Hill](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/108472082444/and-if-i-only-could-make-a-deal-with-god-and-get) by arrkenshield
  * [I Know The Pieces Fit](http://arrkenshield.tumblr.com/post/106444576874/mildewed-and-smoldering-fundamental-differing) by arrkenshield 



**Misc (fanmixes, etc)**

  * [Before He Gets There](http://8tracks.com/amadear/before-he-gets-there) by amadear
  * [Collateral Damage (Symphony)](https://8tracks.com/radiofreeimpala/symphony) by radiofreeimpala




End file.
